


Hundred

by Cerententia



Category: One Piece
Genre: One Piece Prompts, again I'll tag as things come up, and I'll do warnings by chapter, but that's how I'm using them, there'll have to be some AU situations, well not really exclusively One Piece, yeah I'll just add more tags as I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerententia/pseuds/Cerententia
Summary: http://towriteprompts.tumblr.com/onewordprompts I'm gonna do 'em. I gonna do all 153 of 'em.





	1. A Single Drop of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bullet

    Luffy had never been afraid of bullets before; he’d never needed to be, proving time and time again that they were about as effective as raindrops. Less so, in fact, because even raindrops could get him wet or cold.

    But now his side was wet and hot and he was confused, because nobody had hit him. The only marines standing close enough to touch him had their backs to him, desperately preparing to fend of his crewmates, and besides, he could have dodged a marine even with Seastone cuffs on. The pain in his side only increased, though, taunting him. It was sharp at the center, dull at the edges, and it was like he could feel it burrowing deeper but that didn’t make any _sense._ And as he slowly sank to his knees he looked around for someone, anyone, because he didn’t understand what was happening.

    His friends’ eyes widened, and their fear filled the air.

    “ _Luffy’s been shot!”_


	2. Weaker Than

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for abuse

_“I’ll teach you, girlie—” the voice is crawling and rough and heavy as a fist and Nami closes her eyes tight and holds herself close “—I’ll teach you a lesson for tryin’ to steal from us!”_

_And as scared as she is, as painful as the bruises are, that is not the lesson she learns because bruises are not broken bones and humans are weaker than fishmen._


	3. Yamakaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: wind

    The Mountain Wind, they called him. It was a gaudy name, flashy, like how he leapt across the city in great bounds, only a miracle keeping the cap on his head from flying away. It was fitting.

    It was false.

    But it was not entirely untrue.


	4. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: resurface

    In the depths of the ocean they keep their secrets. They’ve had two years to pack them away tightly _(angrily)_ and watch them sink. But the ocean is unpredictable, and sometimes the currents will drag their secrets towards the light as a reminder of what hasn’t changed.

    It’s in the over-eager step of a captain, a little too anxious to keep his crewmates behind him.

    It’s in the occasional nights filled with the endless clanking of iron and the smell of sweat, teeth clenched around broken promises.

    It’s in the ink stains that never truly leave her hands, the pile of tangerine peels, and the unseen scars of tears on her cheeks.

    It’s in the way he sometimes withdraws into a shell of raw, unforgiving self-hatred—for running away, for dreaming to be something he’s not, for lying to himself and trying anyway and almost succeeding.

    It’s in the increasingly frequent scuffles and the strong legs that still aren’t strong enough to stand _together (who gave you the right to stand_ alone? _)._

    It’s in the unprecedented shattering of glass behind a door that should never be locked, the voice that wards off the others with excuses of clumsiness.

    It’s in the eyes that are often lost on the pages of books, unable to follow the words for the blindfold of memories.

    It’s in the cold, hulking body that should, but doesn’t, consume vast amounts of food and instead settles for cola.

    It’s in the music that is louder than before and played with more regularity, as though afraid the ghosts are getting stronger.


	5. Hibernation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: frozen

    Hell frozen over.

    That was Zoro’s impression from where he crouched, _Sandai Kitetsu_ in hand. After three days and three nights of flying, he had finally landed on an island made entirely of ice. It was beyond cold, too cold for snow, but freezing wind whipped fragments of crystals against skin that was already too numb to feel the bite.

 _I might actually die here,_ a part of Zoro had thought in mild surprise before shaking it off. No. _This is not where I die,_ he’d reminded himself grimly, forcing his legs to move until he arrived at the cave in which he’d decided to settle (it had definitely been his decision; even if his legs were on fire or half amputated, he would have continued to walk).

    Now, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stand again. The swordsman thought it might have been a few hours since finding his “shelter,” but he had yet to see any signs of life.

 _Even if I don’t starve, I’ll probably freeze to death first,_ a small voice whispered from the back of his mind (it was not fear; Zoro did not fear death).

 _Shut up,_ he told the voice. _This isn’t the first time I’ve been in a tough spot. I just have to wait it out._

    And wait he did.

 

* * *

 

    It was the rumor that finally led them here—the rumor about the island made entirely of ice, inhabited by a demon. Even during the hottest of summer months the island remained un-melted, surrounded by a heavy fog created by the clashing of warm and cool air.

    “It’s the will of the demon, it is,” had said one fisherman. “You can feel it in the air. Pure evil.”

    He’d warned them not to go; that the demon was always hungry; that they’d be devoured. But they set sail anyway, led by the best navigator the seas had to offer, and soon discovered that the fisherman had been right. Even before the jagged silhouette of the island loomed from the fog they could feel an oppression, a dangerous intent.

    It was more familiar to them than the very ship they sailed.

    Reaching the shore—if the solid expanse of ice could be called that—the captain was the first to leap to ground, hand clamped firmly to his hat. The moment his foot touched down the aura intensified, pressing around him. Undeterred the captain marched forward, quickly followed by the rest of his crew, and together they headed for the source of malevolence.

    At the base of a mountain they stopped. The wind stirred and flurried, and far above giant slabs of ice creaked and groaned, threatening to fall.

    The captain drew in a great lungful of air. “Zoro!”

    The wind swirled and rose to a howl as though trying to scatter the name.

    Again, the captain readied to shout. “ _Zoro!_ We’re waiting for you!”

    In a cave, ice cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I know there's major plot holes like starvation and freezing to death and all that jazz but you know what Zoro's beautiful and friendship is beautiful, let me live


	6. Out of Kindness, Out of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: cruelty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only just thought of this, but is it too late to put a little warning for abuse? (ó﹏ò; )

    “Get up!” bellowed Monkey D. Garp. In front of him lay a child, shaking from exhaustion and hunger and thoroughly beaten. It was clear that the boy could no longer stand on his own, but Garp would not extend his hand, only harsh words. “I said _get up,_ you useless lump!”

    The boy was the son of a criminal. If people found out—as people inevitably do—there would only be greater hardships for him. The boy was his charge, and Garp had to make a choice; to protect him for as long as he could (which would never be long enough); or to teach him how to protect himself from everything, including the protection of others.

    “Don’t think you can rely on me to help you!” the vice admiral barked. “As a marine, you protect yourself so that you can protect the people! Thinking someone else will take care of you will make you weak!”

    Trembling violently, the boy laboriously lifted himself to his hands and knees but was unable to raise his head. Between pants, a baby tooth fell to land in a mixture of dirt and blood.

    Garp did not waver. “Well, what are you waiting for?! You think that’s good enough? It’s not! Nothing you ever do will be good enough, so you can never stop trying harder! Now stop mucking around down there and _get up!_ ”

    With a strangled, wheezing cry, the child shoved himself to his feet and stumbled forward, hitting wildly at Garp’s legs. Unhesitating, the older man kicked the boy right back to where he’d been. He had to learn. He had to know that nobody would be able to protect him better than himself.

    He had to become a protector.


End file.
